Opportunity, Part Three
by candelight
Summary: These are Vlad’s thoughts in the episode “Bitter Reunions.” The masks are beginning to slide, and intensions of love and war are becoming ever more clear.


Opportunity, Part Three.

Yes, I am back…these are Vlad's thoughts in the episode "Bitter Reunions." Now that the masks have fallen off, the cards played, and the actions to fall where they will-anything and nothing have their roles to play I this segment of the race.

The house was richly decorated, the guests were arriving. I greeted many of them at the door, exchanging useless pleasantries and whatnot as chattering guests walked in.

But they still weren't the ones I wanted to see…

Grinding my teeth in irritation, I nonetheless smiled as I greeted Harriet Chinn-an old friend of mine from the Journalism Honor Society.

We never really did learn too much of one another, but we did share a small fact in common: We both believed Jack to be an insufferable fool.

We always did get along rather well.

After excusing myself as Host for a moment, I hurried into an old drawing room, and phased into my counterpart.

Without wasting another second, I allowed myself to turn intangible, and phased through the walls.

I drifted in through the old screening room, where several couples were busy watching the old reels of the Packers I had Alfred and Christopher prepare. Mere distractions, considering how nobody knew how this evening would end.

Eyes scanning the velvet seats….

Ah. Daniel was making his way to Miss Fenton….what was her name? Ah. That was right- Jasmine.

"Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?"

The teenage girl simply scoffed.

"What? And watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass."

She settled back in her seat, watching a quarterback reclaim position.

"Did you know the Packers won the very first Super bowl?"

Danny sighed, looking somewhat weary.

Someone had to go with Mom and Dad…and, as much as he'd rather not stand or sit around awkwardly in a room full of adults for three hours straight in a tux, it really didn't look like Jazz was going to move.

"Whatever."

And Daniel bustled out of the room, I careful not to get close enough to trigger his ghost sense as I too, departed.

I silently slid back into the room-dubbed back as wealthy host once again as I watched Jack, Maddie, and Danny make their appearance-Danny looking rather bored.

I noticed how Jack's eyes scanned the room….until they fell on Harriet, helping herself to an h'dourve.

"Hey, HARRY!"

The woman stopped dead, and spat out her food, looking somewhat sickly as she slowly turned around.

"Ugh. I'd know that voice ANYWHERE…."

Tentatively, she came over, looking like she'd much rather turn heel towards the door and flee.

"Jack….Maddie….how nice."

Jack clasped Danny's shoulders (My eyes narrowed at the act, but I said nothing) and chuckled.

"Danny, meet Harriet Chinn. She's a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but in my day she was just Hairy. HAIRY CHINN! Ahahahah! Get it?!"

Maddie sighed and turned to the dumbfounded woman with a resigned look in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet."

The woman simply smiled.

"Sweetie-you married him. You should be."

At this point in time, the music transferred to a new song, and Jack's eyes widened in delight.

"Hey! MY SONG!"

He seized Maddie's hand-oh, yes, I was going to kill him for that later-and dragged her through the bewildered crowd of people, exclaiming, "Come on! Let's Pogo!"

Maddie let out a startled yelp as Jack dragged her up and down, humming tunelessly to himself.

Danny simply stared.

"Okay. I'm now officially mortified."

Harriet meandered over as she watched the duo, arms crossed.

"What took you so long?"

Opportunity, Part Three.

Yes, I am back…these are Vlad's thoughts in the episode "Bitter Reunions." Now that the masks have fallen off, the cards played, and the actions to fall where they will-anything and nothing have their roles to play I this segment of the race.

The house was richly decorated, the guests were arriving. I greeted many of them at the door, exchanging useless pleasantries and whatnot as chattering guests walked in.

But they still weren't the ones I wanted to see…

Grinding my teeth in irritation, I nonetheless smiled as I greeted Harriet Chinn-an old friend of mine from the Journalism Honor Society.

We never really did learn too much of one another, but we did share a small fact in common: We both believed Jack to be an insufferable fool.

We always did get along rather well.

After excusing myself as Host for a moment, I hurried into an old drawing room, and phased into my counterpart.

Without wasting another second, I allowed myself to turn intangible, and phased through the walls.

I drifted in through the old screening room, where several couples were busy watching the old reels of the Packers I had Alfred and Christopher prepare. Mere distractions, considering how nobody knew how this evening would end.

Eyes scanning the velvet seats….

Ah. Daniel was making his way to Miss Fenton….what was her name? Ah. That was right- Jasmine.

"Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?"

The teenage girl simply scoffed.

"What? And watch a bunch of old fossils pogo to new wave music? Pass."

She settled back in her seat, watching a quarterback reclaim position.

"Did you know the Packers won the very first Super bowl?"

Danny sighed, looking somewhat weary.

Someone had to go with Mom and Dad…and, as much as he'd rather not stand or sit around awkwardly in a room full of adults for three hours straight in a tux, it really didn't look like Jazz was going to move.

"Whatever."

And Daniel bustled out of the room, I careful not to get close enough to trigger his ghost sense as I too, departed.

I silently slid back into the room-dubbed back as wealthy host once again as I watched Jack, Maddie, and Danny make their appearance-Danny looking rather bored.

I noticed how Jack's eyes scanned the room….until they fell on Harriet, helping herself to an h'dourve.

"Hey, HARRY!"

The woman stopped dead, and spat out her food, looking somewhat sickly as she slowly turned around.

"Ugh. I'd know that voice ANYWHERE…."

Tentatively, she came over, looking like she'd much rather turn heel towards the door and flee.

"Jack….Maddie….how nice."

Jack clasped Danny's shoulders (My eyes narrowed at the act, but I said nothing) and chuckled.

"Danny, meet Harriet Chinn. She's a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal now, but in my day she was just Hairy. HAIRY CHINN! Ahahahah! Get it?!"

Maddie sighed and turned to the dumbfounded woman with a resigned look in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Harriet."

The woman simply smiled.

"Sweetie-you married him. You should be."

At this point in time, the music transferred to a new song, and Jack's eyes widened in delight.

"Hey! MY SONG!"

He seized Maddie's hand-oh, yes, I was going to kill him for that later-and dragged her through the bewildered crowd of people, exclaiming, "Come on! Let's Pogo!"

Maddie let out a startled yelp as Jack dragged her up and down, humming tunelessly to himself.

Danny simply stared.

"Okay. I'm now officially mortified."

Harriet meandered over as she watched the duo, arms crossed.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
